1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of labelers and subcombinations thereof.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art in the United States
The following are made of record: U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,396 to Stewart granted Apr. 28, 1981 and application Ser. No. 268,320, filed May 29, 1981, of Paul H. Hamisch, Jr., now abandoned.